Because Tyres
by suhodaddy
Summary: Apa yang terjadi ketika ban motor Luhan rusak dan terjadi cinta pandangan pertama Luhan pada salah satu pegawai bengkel itu? GS . HUNHAN is Main pair. EXO


**_Author : Suhodaddy_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Cast milik Tuhan YME dan orangtuanya._**

 ** _Pairing : HunHan is main pair_**

 ** _Genre: Romance,humor little bit;D_**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Warning : GS,GAJE,TYPO,DLL_**

 ** _Summary: Apa yang terjadi ketika ban motor Luhan rusak dan terjadi cinta pandangan pertama Luhan pada salah satu pegawai bengkel itu?_**

* * *

Luhan merengut sambil menopang dagunya. Ia menatap sebal kearah luar jendela.

"ARGHH! Kenapa harus hujan?!" Teriaknya kesal.

PUUKK!

"Diam bodoh! Ini rumah orang!" Ucap Yixing sambil melemparkan bantal kearah Luhan. Luhan mengelus pipinya.

"Pr ini saja belum selesai.." Luhan menatap kearah buku tulis dan buku paket yang tebal.

"..padahal,besok sudah harus dikumpul" lanjut Luhan lalu membuka buku paketnya. Luhan melirik kearah Yixing,Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sedang asyik pada dunianya sendiri.

'Shit,aku diabaikan' batin Luhan.

"Xing-ah. Nomor 1 isinya apa?"

.

.

Luhan menulis dengan cepat.

"Selesai!" Ucap Luhan riang seraya menutup buku tulisnya.

"Hujan sudah agak reda,tapi tetap saja masih hujan" kata Baekhyun sambil mengeratkan jaketnya.

"Aku tadi kesal,kenapa aku harus pakai kaos ka-" Luhan teringat sesuatu.

"HAH,KAOS KAKI KU! " Luhan berdiri lalu berlari keluar.

"Kaos kaki ku..." Gumam Luhan lirih.

"Hei,kaos kaki mu kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan menunjukkan kaos kakinya yang basah dengan wajah sedih.

"Pfft.." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Luhan menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah-sudah..sini kaos kakimu,biar aku cuci" ucap Yixing sambil mengambil kaos kaki Luhan yang basah. Mereka pun akhirnya masuk kembali.

"Sepatu mu tidak basah?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu mengambil mug yang berisi cokelat panas.

"Sedikit sih.." Jawab Luhan sambil meniup cokelat panas miliknya. Baekhyun menangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ini,cookies buatanku dan Kyungsoo" ucap Yixing sambil menaruh piring berisi cookies yang masih hangat.

"Wah! Gomawoo" pekik Baekhyun lalu mengambil cookies itu. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengambil cokelat panas miliknya.

"Jadi,nanti kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan terlihat sedang berfikir.

"Aha! Kita jalan-jalan kemana saja. Tapi aku mau ke rumah Xiumin eonni dulu. Ingin meminjam buku" ucap Luhan lalu meniup cokelat panasnya.

"Oke!" Jawab XingBaekSoo serempak. Luhan mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Hei,hujan sudah lumayan reda. Ayo kita pergi" ucap Baekhyun. Mereka berempat pun akhirnya pergi ke teras depan.

"Ayo!" Ucap LuSoo.

"Tapi ini masih hujan.." Ucap Yixing. Luhan mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Ayo-ayo cepat"

"Sabar sih,Lu!" Semprot Baekhyun sambil mengikat tali sepatunya. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku ambil motorku dulu" ucap Luhan.

"Hei,Xing! Jauhkan motormu ini" teriak Luhan kepada Yixing.

"Iya-iya" ucap Yixing malas.

"Baiklah,aku dengan Baekhyun. Kau dengan Kyungsoo" ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk Yixing.

"Oke"

Luhan menghidupkan motornya. Ia pun mengegas motornya pelan. Luhan tak sadar ban motor belakangnya rusak.

"Hoi Lu! Kenapa ban motormu itu?" Tanya Yixing sedikit berteriak.

"Ha?kenapa?" Luhan melihat kearah ban belakangnya. Mata Luhan membulat.

Ia pun turun dari motornya.

"Sial! Ban motorku rusak lagi. Padahal baru saja dibetulkan" ucap Luhan kesal.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Yixing sambil mengelap wajahnya yang basah karena air hujan dgn tangannya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memilih diam.

"Kita harus ke bengkel" ucap Luhan.

"Bengkel dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Diarah sana ada. Tapi lumayan jauhlah" ucap Yixing. Luhan menatap cemas motornya.

"Apapun caranya. Bawakan motorku kesana" ucap Luhan. Yixing menatap horror kearah Luhan.

"Kau pikir,kami bisa mengendarai motor dgn ban seperti itu?" Tanya Yixing ketus. Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Satu-satunya cara...kita yang harus pergi ke bengkel itu dan menyuruh pegawainya kesini" ucap Kyungsoo.

"HAH?" Pekik ketiga gadis itu.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 ** _Holaa! Aku kembali lagi dgn ff baru ku ;D. Semoga kalian suka ea :v. Jangan lupa reviewnya ^^_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Suhodaddy_**


End file.
